Boyfriend
by Jushley.Girl8250
Summary: Kevin wants to be Mike's boyfriend. Mike likes Kevin back. A few problems stand in their way... one of them is a blonde woman. Slash. A Miz/Riley songfic for Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.


Kevin all but ran to the locker room after his match against Mike. Even though he'd won, he'd tripped halfway through the match and smacked him right in the eye. He felt horrible for it and fear radiated through his body. _What if I've hurt him?_ he wondered fearfully. _What if I've fractured his eye socket or blinded him? _His worries and fear were erased when he saw the tall brunette sitting on his suitcase, smiling. He held an icepack gingerly to his eye, but looked fine.

"Thank God," Kevin breathed. Mike laughed.  
>"You look like an anxious mother, Kev. Scratch that, an anxious girlfriend."<br>"Well, I did bring you aspirin and another icepack," he confirmed, handing over the two with a smile.

"Thanks, Kev. You are an amazing friend, you know that?" Mike said affectionately, patting the spot next to him and ruffling Kevin's hair when he sat down. "A true wonder boy." Kev felt elated, and leaned further into Mike's hand.  
>"I try," he said honestly, closing his eyes. "I try for you, Mike." there was peace, until her voice shattered it.<p>

"There you are!" Kev tried not to groan, but his eyes snapped open and Mike's hand fell. Maryse stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "I heard you got hit by this doofus?" she now gestured towards Kev, who scowled at her.  
>"It was a botch, Maryse," Mike said warily. "I've botched, you've botched. We're all okay. Besides, Kev's my best friend. I forgive him for it." Kev smiled, touched that Mike was defending him.<p>

"Whatever. Can we go now?" she glared at Kev. "And no, your "best friend" can't come."  
>"Fine." Mike sighed. "I'm not up for fighting, babe. See you, Kev." he gave his best friend a quick hug and left with the now smirking blonde.<br>"Bye," Kev muttered. He hated that bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hey, you, you<br>I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey, hey, you, you<br>I could be your Boyfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you  
>I know that you like me<br>No way, no way  
>No, it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I want to be your Boyfriend<strong>

* * *

><p>Kevin Kiley Jr. had liked Mike Mizanin for a fair while now. They'd bonded over NXT and continued to be best friends, despite their current storyline. Kev had battled his feelings but eventually succumbed. Who would've guessed that he was queer? He certainly hadn't.<p>

Sometimes he saw a similar look in Mike's eyes as he looked at him, but then he'd either turn his head or leave to find Maryse. Yeah, it was obvious Mike liked Kev as much as Kev liked him- but Mike would never admit it. Not while he had Maryse, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious<br>I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright<br>(Alright, alright, alright)**

* * *

><p>He knew he was an addict. Mike was his addiction, his secret craving. He thought about him all of the time and still beat himself up sometimes for wanting him and being turned on by him. He knew that Mike knew this as well- Kev always raced to the bathroom after being pinned by him in the ring and always took five minutes. Kev absolutely loved that feeling, but hated it at the same time. <em>He's your best friend, Damnit!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>She's like so whatever<br>You could do so much better  
>I think we should get together now<br>And that's what everyone's talking about**

* * *

><p>"If you two like each other so damn much and Maryse is really whoring behind his back with Stu; then just go for him, man! Kiss him!" Kev's cheeks flushed.<br>"I can't, Cena. I'm straight," Kev lied, suddenly becoming interested in the vending machine. He could tell that John was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And I'm Vince McMahon. You know you want Mike; Mike knows that and wants you too. Not hard to see, man," John said with a pat on Kev's shoulder. "And if inspires you, I heard Maryse telling Mike off for looking at you weirdly and Mike snapping at her over it earlier." Kev's head shot up.  
>"You better not be bullshitting me," he warned. John laughed.<br>"Why would I bullshit about something like this? That's Randy's job, man!"  
>"True. What exactly did Mike say?" Kev asked urgently.<p>

"'Maybe you should mind your own fucking business and not tell me what to do. You're never going to understand this, so don't try to, okay? Go suck Bennett off some more. Then she said something in French followed by 'Go suck Kevin, then. You seem to want to. You moan it in your fucking sleep!'" John reported.

Kev's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I can see the way, I see the way you look at me<br>And even when you look away I know you think of me  
>I know you talk about me all the time again and again<br>(Again and again and again and again)**

* * *

><p>That night, Mike came to his hotel room at 11:25. He looked rumpled and unsure. A first for Mike Mizanin.<br>"Bro, we need to talk," he said, letting himself in.  
>"Yeah," Kev agreed, sitting down on his bed. "We do." Mike exhaled sharply.<br>"Kev... I like you, bro. I really do. I just... I just can't be with you. You know how Vince and the wrestling world reacts to gays..." Kev felt numb.

"But Orton's known for what he does to Runnels and Dibiase and even McMahon! Bennett's known for being bi. The locker room accepts it!" there was a pleading note in his voice and it made Mike look away. "Please, Mike. Reconsider."

* * *

><p><strong>So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear<br>Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again<br>(And again and again and again)**

* * *

><p>"Kev... they may be accepted and known for it in the back, but that's because they're either the future of the WWE or the top dogs. I may be a top dog, but this revelation would break any progress you or I have made. It'll send us both to the bottom. Look at Orlando Jordan. He came out about being bi and suddenly no one wanted to wrestle him. He got put in a weird gimmick and storyline and then got released. I don't want that for either of us. Especially you." Mike sat next to Kev.<p>

"If anything were to happen to you, Kev... I don't know what I'd do." he then wrapped his arms around the younger man, closing his blue eyes as he inhaled Kev's scent. "And yes, I know Maryse is doing Stu behind my back. What do I do, Kev?"

* * *

><p><strong>Because she's like so whatever<br>And you could do so much better  
>I think we should get together now<br>And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey, hey, you, you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way, no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I could be your Boyfriend<strong>

* * *

><p>"You dump the hoe on her ass." Kev replied, pulling his phone from his pocket and slipping it into Mike's hand. "You deserve so much better, Mike. You deserve someone who actually wants and cares about you." Mike met his eyes then and smiled.<br>"Already found him. I'm sorry, Kev." he leaned over and kissed his pupil, warmth spreading through both of their bodies.

"It's okay. They all know, Mike. Cena was the one who told me to gun for you in the first place," Kev assured him as they broke apart.  
>"Funny, Orton told me to gun for you. Tag team effort?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger<br>Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in<br>She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

* * *

><p>Mike dialed Stu's number with a smirk on his face. He was looking forward to this, Kev could tell. He studied his mentor's face hungrily and squeezed his hand.<br>"Stu. What's up?" Mike asked, squeezing Kev's hand back. "Cool. Listen, tell Maryse that we're over, will you? I'm pretty sure she wants you more than she wants me- don't over talk me- or, y'know, that could've been Runnels that I saw her sucking off earlier. Later, dude." he hung up and Kev laughed.

"Good job, Mike!" he cheered. "Way to lose the bitch!" Mike smiled and held his new lover again, rubbing circles into his palm with his fingers.  
>"I had inspiration." Kev kissed his forehead and smiled. "And as for the locker room and wrestling world? They can kiss our asses. Vince likes us, Orton and Cena will back us up. We're good, babe."<br>"We sure are."


End file.
